Mary Jane's Last Dance
"Mary Jane's Last Dance" is a song written by Tom Petty and recorded by American rock band Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. It was recorded on July 22, 1993, while Petty was recording his Wildflowers album, and was produced by Rick Rubin, guitarist Mike Campbell, and Tom Petty.1 The sessions would prove to be the last to include drummer Stan Lynch before his eventual departure in 1994. This song was first released as part of the Greatest Hits album in 1993.2 It rose to #14 on the''Billboard'' Hot 100, becoming his first Billboard Top 20 hit of the 1990s,3 and also topped the Billboard Album Rock Tracks chart for two weeks.4 Contents hide * 1 Content * 2 Music video * 3 Charts ** 3.1 End-of-year charts * 4 Cover versions * 5 References Contentedit Asked if the song was about drugs,5 Heartbreaker guitarist Mike Campbell said, "In the verse there is still the thing about an Indiana girl on an Indiana night, just when it gets to the chorus he had the presence of mind to give it a deeper meaning. My take on it is it can be whatever you want it to be. A lot of people think it's a drug reference, and if that's what you want to think, it very well could be, but it could also just be a goodbye love song." In the rest of the interview, Campbell said that the song was originally titled "Indiana Girl" and the first chorus "Hey, Indiana Girl, go out and find the world." He went on to say that their producer, Rick Rubin didn't agree singing about "hey, Indiana Girl," so Rubin changed it a week later.6 Music videoedit The music video, which won the MTV Video Music Award for Best Male Video in 1994, features Petty as a morgue assistant who takes home a dead woman (played byKim Basinger) for a dinner date. A scene in the video featuring the dead woman wearing a wedding dress in a room full of wax candles is loosely based on a passage from the Charles Dickens novel Great Expectations. The plot has also similarities with the French movie Cold Moon, itself inspired by a Charles Bukowski short story ('The Copulating Mermaid of Venice'). Later, Petty is shown carrying her to a rocky shore and gently releasing her into the sea. At the end of the video, Basinger is seen floating in the water with her eyes open. During the final scenes of the video, Tom is seen carrying Basinger through a cave before placing her in the water. The cave is located at Leo Carrillo State Park, California where many movies and television shows were filmed. Chartsedit End-of-year chartsedit Cover versionsedit * In 2010, the singer/songwriter Derwood released a southern rock/reggae version of the song. It was released as a single under the album name Mary Jane's Last Dance. * In 2005, Keller Williams released a bluegrass version, combined with the Petty song "Breakdown", entitled "Mary Jane's Last Breakdown" on the album Grass. * In 2006, a US radio station claimed that Red Hot Chili Peppers hit single, "Dani California" had plagiarised Petty's song, "Mary Jane's Last Dance" even calling for Petty to sue the Chili Peppers. Longtime Petty and Chili Peppers producer, Rick Rubin produced both songs. Petty responded by saying that he was not going to sue the Chili Peppers and felt that there was no negative intent and that a lot of rock & roll songs sound alike.8 The main riff in Petty's song however resembles the main riff in another song called "Waiting For The Sun" which was released in 1992 by The Jayhawks. The Jayhawks were the opening act for Petty's tour in 1992 and Benmont Tench played on both "Waiting For The Sun" and "Mary Jane's Last Dance".9 * In 2013, Kenny Chesney released a song entitled "Pirate Flag". In manner similar to the Red Hot Chili Peppers case, many have compared Chesney's song to "Mary Jane's Last Dance", saying the songs are similar in the way the verses are sung.10 Category:1993 singles